Stutter
by Sic Et Non
Summary: It is a known fact among Forks High that Bella Swan cannot talk to Edward Cullen without stuttering. Fluffy One-shot.


Stutter

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not the characters invented by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer nor any of the songs, lyrics or artists that are used in this story.

A/N – This was inspired by a song, not one of the ones mentioned, and not really the whole song itself just one of the lyrics. Still once I heard it I couldn't get it out of my head and this story was born. Hope you like it and let me know what you thought!

--

It is a known fact among Forks High that Bella Swan cannot talk to Edward Cullen without stuttering. In her mind she's perfectly articulate. Then she opens her mouth ... If only they could have a conversation, just one conversation. Then they might just see how perfect they are for each other.

--

"Five dollars." Jessica Stanley whispered as she took her seat. Mike Newton grinned up at her.

"I'll take your bet, young lady." They both set their money on the table top then turned their attention to the girl sitting at the back of the room. The door opened and a handsome boy walked in, prompting Jessica's countdown.

"10 ... 9 ... 8 ..." The bronzed haired boy reached his seat by the brunette they were watching and placed his belongs on the table, pulling his chair out. "7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ..." He turned to his lab partner and smiled softly at her.

"Hello Bella." The brunette blushed as she looked up.

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ..."

"Hel-lo-lo Ed-Edward-d." The blush on her cheeks intensified and she ducked her head down again.

"Damn." Mike stated softly beside Jessica before handing over his money. "How'd you know?" Jessica grinned as she folded her newly acquired money.

"Easy. It's a known fact that Bella cannot talk to Edward without stuttering. It's just one of those things that everyone knows is true." The teacher walked in then and the lesson started.

At the back of the class Bella Swan sank even lower in her chair. She had heard her friend's exchange and wasn't really mad at them. Someone should gain from her suffering.

She looked up as Mr. Banner started the lesson but as usual her attention was on the boy sitting beside her. Edward Cullen. He was gorgeous, in hers and every girl in the schools opinion, intelligent popular, fit, talented. He was in every AP class, part of the sports teams and friend to everyone. There wasn't a person in the school who didn't like and get along with him. Didn't respect him. Wasn't amazed at his talent with the piano. Wasn't awed by his flawless looks. In other words he was perfect.

And she couldn't utter a word to him.

Now Bella was not the most popular girl in the school, that title belonged to someone like Rosalie Hale or Edward's sister Alice, but she had her group of friends. She talked to them. She was not the prettiest girl, again a title that should go to Rosalie or Alice, but she had her admirers. She could talk to them. Her school record was squeaky clean but she had meetings with school faculty involving other problems. She had no problems talking to them.

But Edward Cullen? All he had to do was look at her and she was a stammering mess.

She knew why of course. She was not the only girl in the school to hold a crush on the gorgeous junior. But she'd had crushes before and could talk to them. Hold lengthy conversations even. It was just him.

She was even very good friends with his sister, Alice. Who found the whole situation hilarious, along with their older brother Emmett. It was a constant source of teasing with them. And Bella could give as good as she got. As long as Edward was nowhere near.

He was just so ... perfect. Just because they didn't talk didn't mean she didn't know him. His favourite class was music, which wasn't surprising when you heard how talented he was. His favourite piece was Clair De Lune by Debussy though he composed his own pieces. He'd written an absolutely gorgeous piece for his mother Esme for the last Mother's Day and it was a firm favourite in the whole family. One of his prized possessions was his baby grand piano. His room was lined with shelves and shelves of music. He loved speed, whether it be driving in his shiny Volvo or running as fast as he could. Though he liked his family and friends sometimes he just wanted to get away and would go to a quiet place and lose himself in a book. He had a way with words and could charm anyone, though he'd never had a girlfriend. Everyone liked him. And he liked everyone.

Except her. Because she couldn't talk to him.

She didn't blame him really. At first he'd tried to talk to her, tried to hold a conversation. But she would just stutter and stammer and be completely incomprehensible. You couldn't hold a one sided conversation. He still greeted her though. Still smiled. And she could at least respond without stammering. Too much.

Bella sighed and stole a quick glance at her lab partner. He was concentrating on something, his brow furrowed and eyes focused forward. She sighed again before starting her favourite pastime.

In her head she turned to Edward and pronounced his name, clear as day. He'd look up, a slight smile on his face and would say her name back. In her head she would initiate a conversation and they would talk through the lesson. Would talk as he walked her to her next class then talk on the way back to his house, for once going there with him rather than one of his siblings. They'd talk for hours. Go through the mental list Bella had of everything she had ever wanted to ask him or discuss with him. They'd just talk.

Unfortunately it was only in her mind.

No one as perfect as him would want anything to do with someone like her. Especially as she couldn't even say his name without stammering. At least she had their conversations in her head.

She stole another swift glance just before the bell rang. Quickly gathering her things she stood and left the room, not daring to look back and definitely not daring to try to say anything else.

Behind her Edward Cullen sighed.

Gathering his things at a much slower pace than his lab partner he waited for his fellow classmates to leave the room so he could follow. He just didn't get it. He didn't understand. It must be karma or something.

The one girl he wanted to talk to and she couldn't speak in his presence.

From his first day at Forks High he'd been intrigued by the beautiful girl that was to become his lab partner. She was so very beautiful but it was more than her looks. She was kind to everyone, was funny and smart. Would try her very best to help anyone and everyone. Would give up her own happiness to allow others theirs. And she was gorgeous; pale skin with long mahogany hair and deep brown eyes. She was exquisite.

And he'd done something so that she couldn't even talk to him.

And it was just him.

Bella was very popular with friends all over their school. Though she didn't really gossip she talked to everyone and always had a kind word if you were having a bad day. She was part of the literature club which gave out readings, which Bella had participated in, of popular books. She constantly debated and teased with his siblings and with her other friends. But as soon as he turned up she fell silent. Or else stammered so much you couldn't even understand her words.

At one point he'd even thought, hoped desperately, it was because she liked him. She couldn't talk in front of him and she always blushed. But Bella blushed at everything and everyone. And so his rather vain hopes were squashed.

It wasn't as if they wouldn't get along if she did talk to him either. They liked the same books and the same music. He'd even lent her a few things, through Alice or Emmett. She knew they'd come from him though and had always sent her thanks via someone else's words. So he didn't think she really disliked him.

He didn't understand and he so very desperately wanted to. He wanted to talk to her and discuss with her. He wanted to hear her laugh, no he wanted to make her laugh. He wanted them to talk and laugh and chatter and natter and be so much more than what they were now.

He liked her. And she couldn't even talk to him.

--

The trip home was uneventful, with Alice gossiping away and Emmett texting Rosalie. Edward was tuning them both out as he drove slightly faster than his usual speed, which was fast anyway, just to get home quicker. Then he could lose himself in his music and forget the girl that was constantly on his mind. Or at least try.

" ... and Bella will be here for RomCom night soon and we can-"

"Bella?" He asked before he could stop himself, gaining both of his sibling's attention. The smile that crossed Emmett's face would make a vampire feel uneasy.

"Yes, little brother, Bella. She's coming over tonight. So you'd best be on your best behaviour. No scaring her off or making her totally lose her voice."

"Emmett!" Alice interrupted and he was thankful for it. It seemed his sister was the only one who understood what her friends silence towards him meant to him. How it made him feel.

"It's just a couple of movies Edward, it'll be fine." Alice reassured. She shot a look at her older brother. "And you better behave otherwise I won't tell you that you messed up the times and now only have ten minutes before Rose turns up expecting you to take her out."

"What?" Emmett yelled and flung himself instantly from the car as soon as it had stopped. Edward couldn't help but laugh.

"It's his own fault." Alice sang and they shared a look. "Help me set up the lounge?" He nodded and both exited the car, moving to their rooms to dump their belongings before meeting again in the lounge.

Not much was to be done and they had the work done quickly. Emmett had yelled some type of good bye as he ran out the door, making them both laugh. The doorbell rang just as Alice was pouring drinks and she squealed in greeting to her friend.

"Calm down Alice, it's just our usual movie night!" Bella's voice rang through the house and he couldn't help but sigh. Her voice was beautiful. She and Alice rounded the corner and he looked up to see Bella already blushing.

"Hey Bella."

"Ed-Edward-d." She nodded and he smiled. She was improving, that much could be said.

"You joining us brother dear?"

"No, I wouldn't want to get in the way. Besides I have some music stuff to work on. Call me if you need anything though." He smiled again and nodded before leaving the room. He couldn't help but linger though, just so he could hear her voice again. He would give anything to hear it directed at him.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Bella asked, her voice seeming to ring in his ears. He would have stayed to listen to the rest of the conversation but it was creepy. He didn't want to be that guy. So he began moving upstairs, the voices fading as he moved further away.

"Oh no!" Alice's cry halted him and he was already moving downstairs when she called his name.

"I left the movies in Jasper's car! Oh, how could I forget that? I'm gonna have to go get them. Bella, you can wait here. It won't take me long and Edward will keep you company." Alice nodded as if that decided everything and skipped to pick her car keys out from the bowl.

"Alice-" He felt like he should protest, at least for Bella. Though he wanted to spend time with her it wouldn't exactly be comfortable for her and the last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable.

"I won't be long and if Jazz isn't in then I'll be going all over town looking for him. Bella will be more comfortable here. And I know I won't be long. Have fun!" With that she disappeared out the door and they were left in silence.

"I guess that leaves just the two of us." He stated and she smiled. "Anything you want to do?" He was at a loss and as she opened her mouth to reply not even a whisper came out. She blushed.

So now she couldn't speak in front of him at all? At least with the stammering he could hear how beautiful her voice was, even if the sounds it made, made no sense. Her voice was just so musical and lovely and wait. Music.

The idea struck him hard and it felt as if all his hopes were lifting. Maybe there was a way.

"Bella?" She looked up at him, blush still present on her cheeks. "Would you mind if we tried something?" She tipped her head to the side and opened her mouth before closing it and just nodding. He grinned. "Is it alright if we go up to my room?" Again she just nodded and his heartbeat increased as they climbed the stairs.

In his head he was begging for this to work.

Once they reached his room he lead them both to his desk and booted up his laptop. Bella gazed at him curiously but he just smiled. Once his laptop was running he load his music player and brought it to the big screen. Here goes nothing.

"Okay, I don't mean to insult you or anything but we both know you can't talk to me and I'd really like to talk to you Bella." Her blush intensified but she kept her eyes locked with his. "So, as we both love music I suggest this. We speak through the music. Chose songs to say what we want. Whether it's just the title of the song or the meaning. We use the music as words." By the end of his speech she was smiling and he couldn't help his own grin.

She nodded enthusiastically and he laughed.

"Okay, ladies first ...?" She shook her head and he smiled. "Alright, me first. Hmm." He probably should have though this through more. He had the idea but not what the first song could be.

There was one song, it would start the conversation at least but it was very emotional. It was about love. He couldn't say he loved her, could he? In his head maybe but not out loud. Not yet. But the message would be in the title. The lyrics would just be another more private message.

"Okay this song" he started as he searched for it on his computer but stopped. He could explain what he meant but Bella couldn't. The whole point of this was not to talk.

So he pulled a piece of paper towards him and wrote out several headings.

Title. Artist. Lyrics. Meaning.

He showed them to Bella before pointing to the first and playing his greeting to her. The piano started first and played for just a few moments before the lyrics came. He hoped she'd understand.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

She smiled and he let out the breath he'd been holding. She got it. He smiled at her then and they both listened as the song continued.

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you_

She smiled and leaned forward to take her go but he stopped her. Quickly he loaded another song, hoping she'd understand this one as well. He tapped the Meaning heading.

_Clouds are marching along, singing a song, just like they do.  
If the clouds were singing a song, I'd sing along, wouldn't you too?  
If you just knew what they could do.  
Oh, if you just knew, what would they do?  
And if the birds are just hollow words flying along, singing a song,  
What would they do?  
If they just knew what they could do.  
Oh, if they just knew._

She stared wide eyed and he knew then that she hadn't got it. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, that was meant to convey the question how are you? Guess I'm not that great at this huh?" She smiled then and leaned forward to take her go. He looked away, not wanting to see her choice before he heard it. She tapped Title and Meaning before pressing play.

_Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Reeds drifting on by you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
Its a new day  
Its a new life  
For me _

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me_

And I'm feeling good

As the instruments kicked in he let his smile take over his face. He sincerely hoped she was feeling this good, as this song could certainly be applied to his own emotions. They were having a conversation. Not a real one but it didn't matter. In fact that just made this more special. They didn't need words to talk.

_Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine_

_And I'm feeling good_

They sat in silence for a moment and just grinned at each other. This was turning out to be a very good day. He looked up as Bella moved forward and searched for another song.

"What's next?" He asked and she replied by tapping on Title and Meaning again. Edward just sat back and let her work, wondering what was to come next. He didn't have to wait long.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,  
bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens,  
brown paper packages tied up with strings,  
these are a few of my favourite things._

He laughed outright at that and she beamed at him. He got the meaning and thought as he enjoyed the song. What could his next song be, a favourite song or a song about a favourite thing. As the song finished the sound of rain became noticeable on the roof. It gave him an idea.

He leaned forward and typed in his search, already thinking of Bella's reaction. He hoped he could make her laugh. He sat back and watched her expression as the music started.

_You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark, we can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

When the sun shine  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

Her laughter filled the room, overriding the music and he froze. She was laughing. Out loud. Because of him. The grin that stretched across his face could only be described as gigantic. She continued to laugh as the song continued and he was severely tempted to turn down the volume so he could just listen to her.

For the next hour or so they switched back and forth, playing songs in the hopes of making the other laugh. Everything else was forgotten. They listened to Disney's Laughing Song, several by Weird Al, all different types of musicals, liked and disliked, as well as pop disasters.

He was still chuckling as Bella shot him a look and grinned at him. He was instantly on guard. A look like that never meant any good.

_We're soaring', flying'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

He lunged at her as High School Musical's most famous song started playing out of his laptop. She shrieked in laughter and backed away as he turned the song off before turning to her.

"That was not nice." He growled and she giggled. He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her, fingers digging into her waist so he could tickle her. Her body writhed against his as she laughed and tried to fight him.

"Ed-Edward! Edward! EDWARD!" Both of them froze as his name, in its entirety, fell from her lips. She'd said his name. She turned in his arms and stared up at him.

"Edward." She whispered.

He kissed her. He couldn't stop his body from pressing against hers and melding her lips with his own. And it was heaven. Shock waves ran through him as his heartbeat burst into rhythm and his whole body felt alive. He was kissing Bella. She'd said his name! And now he was kissing her!

He abruptly pulled back. Just looked at her. What would she think? All she'd done was say his name without stuttering and he'd practically attacked her.

"Edward." His name, said perfectly on an angel's lips dragged him away from his thoughts. She was smiling at him. That had to be good right.

"If I say your name again will you kiss me again, like that?" Her voice was soft, seductive and clear as day. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He opened his mouth but no sound came out so he simply nodded.

"Edward ..." He practically lunged at her, crashing their lips together and pulling her body closer to his. He felt her gasp then her moan and he smiled into their kiss. From going so long without hearing her speak properly he now made a pact with himself to make her incoherent as much as possible.

They kissed almost frantically and even when air was needed he could not pull his lips from her, merely changing their path so he could worship her neck.

"It's funny." Bella gasped as he continued with his ministrations. "Now I can talk to you, properly, I find that what I want to do most has nothing to do with speech." He grinned at her statement and nipped at her collarbone, earning a pleased gasped from her.

"Well if you don't want to talk ..." He murmured as he moved back to her lips. "What do you want to do?" Their lips were mere millimetres apart and when she talked hers brushed along his.

"I find that a physical explanation is much better than a verbal one." They both grinned and their lips sealed once more.

--

Edward headed to biology, the grin that he had plastered to his face still attracting looks. Not that he blamed people for being curious. He hadn't been this happy since ... well, ever. Life right now was amazing and it was all because of the beautiful girl sitting at his lab table.

He grinned as he set his belongings down and pulled out his chair. Bella turned to him with a smile and he opened his mouth to speak but she held up a finger against her lips. Once she knew he would be silent she motioned with her finger to come closer and he felt a smile take over his face. She then placed her lips so close to his ear that they brushed it as she talked.

"Edward ..." Her tone was completely seductive, as were the words that followed his name. He closed his eyes and gulped as she articulated every word and somehow that made it even hotter.

When she pulled away and he opened his eyes he knew they were wide as saucers. She was grinning at him mischievously.

"Bel-Bella-la!" He stuttered and she laughed.

--

A/N – Hope you all liked it. I'm a fan of all the songs mentioned, there's a list below of titles and artist, and recommend that you listen to them. And before anyone starts I am a huge fan of High School Musical and mean no offensive by the implied dislike in this. It's kind of a private joke, I own all the soundtracks and my sister really doesn't like the HSM franchise all that much so I up loaded them on her laptop. It was very funny, for me at least! Let me know what you thought!

Music

Hello by Lionel Richie

Do you know what I'm seeing by Panic! at the Disco

Feeling Good by Nina Simone

Favourite Things from the musical Sound of Music

Umbrella by Rhianna

Breaking Free from the musical High School Musical


End file.
